This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. RNA interference (RNAi) is an evolutionarily conserved process of sequence-specific post-transcriptional gene silencing. Viral-mediated RNAi allows rapid knockdown of endogenous proteins in post-mitotic cells, including neurons and has great potential in facilitating understanding the neurobiological basis of and therapeutic development against many psychiatric and neurological disorders. The goal of this pilot project is to develop a RNAi-based gene silencing system in rhesus macaque.